


Lament of Dr. Loboto

by CaptainCassidy



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: Angst, Caligosto Loboto - Freeform, Dr. Caligosto Loboto - Freeform, Dr. Loboto, Headcanon, Im trash have this, gee wonder who the kid is, syke its totally bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCassidy/pseuds/CaptainCassidy
Summary: Dr. Loboto has a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 5/4/17 UPDATE: This was written before Rohmbus of Ruin was even hinted at, so at the time of writing, I had no idea about the characters actual backstory.

**“You heading out for the day?”**

**“Yes, if I leave my wife home without backup for any longer she might just go mad,”** the two laughed, the man stepping out of the building and into surprisingly crisp air. Pulling his white coat a bit closer to himself, the lanky figure made his way towards a blue Sedan, hopping in and getting it started up. It sputtered briefly before the engine hummed to life, warm air beginning to circulate. The dentist had to take a moment to warm his hands, having been using cold metal tools all day, before actually getting on the road.

The drive was short, only a few miles before he pulled into a little suburb ending in a cul-de-sac, turning to the left and parking in one of the vacant driveways. Stepping out, he headed up the three steps and entered the house, immediately hearing a woman’s voice shushing someone. A warm smile touched his lips as red and green eyes peered past the living room and down the hall. He was quick to tug away his coat and shoes before heading down, turning the corner into what appeared to be a child’s room. The walls were a calm, light blue, and the floor was dotted with a few toys.

Sitting in a recliner beside a crib was a red-haired woman, idly rocking a child back and forth. Perhaps it was best not to disturb them this time…

The scene switched, and suddenly the man was thrown into a dark void, chattering teeth and mocking voices screaming at him from all directions.

**“YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED THE ACCIDENT,” they sneered, “WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST GO BACK TO THE WAY YOU WERE?”**

**“YOU LOST YOUR JOB, YOU DOOMED THEM.”**

**“YOU’RE USING US TO RUN AWAY, COWARD.”**

**“TAKE THE PILLS AGAIN, YOU DON’T NEED THEM. TAKE THE PILLS AGAIN, CALM DOWN.”**

The horrible sound of a limb being crushed under the weight of bending metal deafened the hellscape, tall, thin creatures with horns and many hands reaching out to him. Pills spilled from the sky like rain, books were thrown about, and the sound of a woman and child crying could be heard as a white coat bound him, padded walls taking him away.

**“You did this to yourself. You did this to them.”**

**“Y o u a b a n d o n e d t h e m.”**

…

Loboto awoke with a start, slamming his hand and claw onto his desk where he had fallen asleep. His breathing was heavy, wheezing breaths not helping the violent shaking of his withered, starving body. It was some time before he managed to calm himself down, brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to remember exactly what had happened while he was unconscious.

It was like he was forgetting something important.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of headcanons ok.


End file.
